Baby Mine
by shadowsgirl7124
Summary: A/U. What if Alec Lightwood died? What if he died in Izzy's arms? What if Izzy tries to save him?


**Disclaimer: I don't own this, I'm not Cassandra Clare but I also DO NOT own the song "Baby Mine" I used in here. That belongs to the band and whomever else worked on this song. Thank you, I hope you enjoy this!**

Thunder cracked above their heads and lightning stuck out of the sky. Three young teens brandishing glowing weapons and wearing all black with tattoos dancing on their skin were on board a ship chalked with monsters called demons. One of the two boys on the ship trusted a knife into a demon when he spotted another. The black haired boy screamed, lost his footing on the slippery deck and collapsed, then because of gravity, slipped over the edge. The girl leapt and grabbed his hand as he was falling to the cold water below him because there'd be no way he'd live and the third boy fought the monsters away from the other two. Rain drummed on the deck drenching them in a thick coat of water.

"No, Alec! Jace hurry!" Tears sprung to Izzy's eyes and she clung on her brothers hand like it was all that mattered. Below sat the waiting jaws of demons in the icy water and Isabelle was laying on her stomach on the wet ship deck as the ship rocked at a maddening speed. "Alec! Don't let go! Jace! Please hurry!" But Alec's wet hand was slipping slowly from her hand. She clutched him tightly as the boat threw itself hard to the left and Alec screamed as a demon leapt up and missed his foot by a centimeter.

"Izzy, baby, I'm slipping!" Alec's scared voice echoed out. Isabelle choked back tears and slipped a bit farther toward the water. If Alec went down, who's to say that I'm not going down too she thought, then she felt a strong hand grab her at the hips and pull both Alec and her up. Alec collapsed on the wet deck, the rain poured down on them and she coughed and hugged her big brother and fought back tears. She'd almost lost him.

"Shhh Izzy I love you and I got you. I'm not letting you go. I'm not slipping away again." Jace watched the siblings with relief coursing through his veins. Isabelle held Alec tight even as the rain poured down like the tears of the Angels, and it plastered her hair to her face, and had it hanging in lanky and tangled locks. Alec kissed Isabelle's forehead and stood up to talk to Jace when it happened. In sync, like always, Alec and Jace screamed as a spider demon leapt from the water and charged toward Izzy. Alec reacting faster than Isabelle leapt in front of it and shielded Izzy from it but it dug it's fangs into Alec's neck.

"Alec!" Hi body spasmed and he hit the deck at Isabelle's feet. Jace felt Alec get bit and a searing pain shot through him as he stabbed the demon and he yelled in agony. Isabelle held Alec tightly. "Alec... Alec... Alec please! Please!" She was shaking him, crying but she knew it was too late. Jace's Parabatai rune was fading and Alec smiled calmly though clearly in pain.

"There's no better way to go than in the arms of my sister after I saved her life...sing to me..." His voice drifted off and Isabelle's eyes widened but she wanted to savor these moments. She sang the song their mum sang to them when they were hurt.

 ** _Baby mine, don't you cry._**

 ** _Baby mine, dry your eyes._**

 ** _Rest your head close to my heart,_**

 ** _Never to part, baby of mine._**

 ** _Little one, when you play,_**

 ** _Pay no heed what they say._**

 ** _Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_**

 ** _Never a tear, baby of mine._**

 ** _If they knew all about you,_**

 ** _They'd end up loving you, too._**

 ** _All those same people who scold you,_**

 ** _What they'd give just for the right to hold you._**

 ** _From your hair down to your toes,_**

 ** _You're not much, goodness knows._**

 ** _But, you're so precious to me,_**

 ** _Sweet as can be, baby of mine._**

Then she fought back a scream as Alec went still. Jace fell to the ground, knocked out. This affect Jace, a part of him just died. Isabelle pushed hair from his face and closed his eyes and just before her world went black she bent down and brushed her lips to his cheek and whispered one last time. "Goodnight big brother... I love you...


End file.
